Looking out for Naruto
by Mrs Minato Namikaze
Summary: The Kyuubi has been looking out for Naruto all his life but now she need's help to do it so she brings back Minato's soul to help her look after her kit, Mina/Kyuu pairing Naruto's pairing not decided Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A blue eyed blond haired child covered in dirt and wounds ran through the alley ways of Kahona as fast as his six year old legs would carry him because behind him was a large mob of villagers carrying make shift weapons and shouting insults at him.

"Get back here demon brat" one of them shouted

"I'm not a demon" Naruto shouted back as he continued to run, this wasn't the first time this had happened and the six year old doubted it would be the last but that didn't mean he was going to give up no way he was Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage and he didn't give up.

"You'll pay for the lives you took Baka kitsune" another voice yelled getting a cheer of approval form others in the mob

Ignoring the yelling Naruto picked up hi pace only to fall as a chain surrounded his ankles pulling him down and stoping his escape, a moment later he was surrounded

"Kill it" A voice cheered as a man obviously the leader stepped forward a metal pipe over one of his shoulders "Prepare to pay demon" He smirked before bringing the pipe down shattering Naruto's left leg, after that all the others joined in the beating using everything they had to hurt him

The pain became to much for the small six year old and he passed out and missed seeing his attackers taken down by angry Anbu on the orders of an equally angry Sandaime Hokage , the captain of the squad wore the mask for Hound and had gravity defying silver hair he stepped forward and gently picked up the child and held him as if trying to shield him from the bloody remains of the mob before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When Naruto awoke he was in a familiar place his mindscape in front of a huge prison where inside lay the familiar form of a giant nine tailed fox

The Giant fox watched the child and noticed his healing injuries and saw the tears that began to leek from the child's eyes.

Quickly the fox began to transform into a beautiful woman she had long blood hair and eyes she was wherein a red and orange Kimono that showed of her considerable... assets

Seeing the transformation Naruto ran forward or rather limped stoping in front of the bars and willed them to transform into a sealed collar on the beautiful vixen

The woman stepped forward and took the small child into her arms and began to coo over him all the while whispering comforting words into his ear as a mother would.

"Why do they keep doing this kyu oka-chan" Whimpered the small blond crying into the nape of the woman's neck

The woman sighed it was her fault after all even if she was being controlled by that teme Uchiha Madara.

"They let there grief control them and blind them little one" She whispered no matter how much she tried she couldn't protect her little one and it frustrated her to no end, that while she knew she needed help there was no one alive she could trust not to have an ulterior motive

So she just held her Kit and tried to comfort him as he cried his little heart out, finally after half an hour his breathing began to even out indicating he had finally fallen asleep.

She willed a small cot to appear and placed the child in it and made sure he was comfortable and she began thinking she needed help and the only people she would dare trust to raise the child to for fill his destiny with were long dead but then again they had both left chakra in the seal she doubted going to Kushina would help even though the chakra was there to manipulate there was nothing binding her soul to this plane of existence unlike with that basted Minato who's soul was directly linked with her own and the seal

She sighed she would try Kushina as it was the most preferable option of the two but if necessary she was desperate enough that she would go find Minato.

Kyuubi found her lingering chakra near her prison it was a glowing blue ball of chakra, she gathered her own chakra and mixed it with kushina's own giving it more power, it quivered for a second before a woman appeared she was fairly short with long red hair and deep purple eyes and she wore a blue and brown dress.

The woman blinked a few times "Wha... What where's Naruto, where am I and who are you" she asked the last one angrily

Kyuubi sighed this was going to take a while "Naruto is safe don't worry, where you are is in the seal and as for who I am, I would think my last jailor would know the beast she keept at bay"

Kushina blinked "Kyuubi" she asked

The Vixen tilted her head indicating that it was the right answer

"why did you wake me up" Kushina asked confused she was meant to woken by Naruto so she could help him gain control of the Kyuubi chakra

Kyuubi sighed "Your son Naruto is the reason for me waking you up, it seems that the Villager have decided to disregard your mates last request and even I can admit I need help in this situation"

Kushina looked enraged "what how dare they, what can I do" she asked looking determined

The Vixen went on to explain how she had a plan to give some of her chakra to create a ghost like body by linking her remanning chakra that she could use to help take care of Naruto with

Kushina thought over it, though it sounded like a good plan Kyuubi was leaving something out and she though she knew what it was, because for the body to work that she was suggesting it would need the soul tied to it so it could move and while Kushina really wanted to do it she knew it wouldn't work for her but the more she though kushina thought it might work for Minato because unlike her where only her chakra remained in the seal Minato had tied himself to the seal by taking half the Kyuubi's soul with him meaning he had liked his very soul to the Kyuubi and the seal meaning it would be up to Minato and the Kyuubi to help raise Naruto for what the future held for him.

" I really want to Kyuubi but I think both you and I know that it wouldn't work for me my soul isn't liked to the seal so even if you did creat a body it couldn't move or do anything" Kushina said with sadness clear in her voice

The great Kyuubi no kitsune sighed in defete she had known it was a long shot but it was worth a try it looked like she would be stuck with Minato after all

" I understand Kushina, now please let me return you to dormancy until its time for Naruto to come to you" said the female Kitsune

Kushina nodded "Please Kyuubi take care of them both for me and help Minato move on and be happy for our son sake" she whispered before disappearing into a glowing ball of chakra once again.

The Kyuubi sighed in annoyance and set out to find her only hope for giving Naruto what he needed most a family and the man who had imprisoned her Namikaze Minato

* * *

**Hey this is a story idea I had I dont know if its any good so I put it up hope you like it**

**also I'm looking for a Beta for this so if your interested PM me  
**

**-Ana  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto awoke to a nauseating sterile smell and a white room and groaned he could tell he was in the hospital he had been there enough in his short life to know what it looked and smelt like.

"Ah I see your awake Naruto-kun" An aged voice said from the direction of the door

Naruto turned to see the Sandamie Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen there smoking his pipe

"Hey old man Hokage" Naruto rasped his voice slightly groggy form having just woken up

"How do you feel Naruto-Kun" enquired the aging Hokage

"I'm fine Oji-san just a little sore on my leg, do you happen to know when I'm getting out of here" Naruto asked his voice full of hope

Sarutobi sighed when Naruto had been brought in by Hound he was in critical condition and if not for the Kyuubi's power he would have died, but looking at the young boy now you wouldn't have known how close he was to dyeing he was almost completely back to normal.

"Maybe soon Naruto-Kun" replied the aging Hokage

Naruto sighed in defeat he hated hospitals they smelled weird and most the people either ignored him completely or were mean to him

"Now Naruto" Sarutobi began breaking Naruto out of his train of thought "Care to tell me how you ended up here" He asked

Naruto flinched slightly the old man looked both disappointed and concerned and if there was one thing Naruto hated it was disappointing the people he cared for

"I'm sorry Oji-san but it's not my fault I was staying inside like you told me to do but some of the villagers broke into my apartment so I had to run" explained Naruto with a sniffle he was sure anything in his apartment was now destroyed

The aging Hokage flattered hearing that before pulling Naruto in for a hug

"It wasn't your fault Naruto-Kun you don't have to apologise" He whispered it was times like this he wished either Kushina or Minato had lived no one would dare do something like this with either of them around and not just because they were well liked but because any that tried would be dead as fast as Minato's Hiraishin travelled, but with the damn civilian council taking so much of his power away Sarutobi couldn't do much but help when he could and send trustworthy Anbu to watch over the child.

Naruto nodded gratefully still clinging tightly to the man he considered his Grandfather.

00oo00oo00

Kyuubi growled in annoyance she had been searching the damn seal for a while and she still couldn't find the remanets of the man who had imprisoned her

She had just reached and area in the seal that looked like a cliff that oversaw the setting sun, when a Kunai appeared at her thought and she tensed "Why are you here Kyuubi" a cold voice said into her ear

She was slightly surprised that he knew it was her but decided to file it away for later analysis

"Your child is what has brought me to you Ninken" She growled out still tense until the kunai disappeared and she was spun around to face a man about twenty he had spiky blond hair and sky blue eyes he wore a standard Jounin outfit but with a white jacket that reached his calves that had red flames liking at the edges

"Start talking" The Kage demanded his eyes as steely as his voice as they both conveyed a silent threat

She sighed this wasn't how she had planned to have this conversation but it was better than some of the options she had considered "It appears that the village you gave your life for has not been respecting your final request they are blinded by their hate for me and there grief for those lost and only see your child as myself in human form" she said

Minato growled low in his thought "And what does that have to do with you" he asked

Kyuubi narrowed her blood red eyes at the ex-Kage "I have come to see that child as my own and I have been watching out for him all I can with this blasted seal," she said tugging at her collar "Which isn't much" she muttered under her breath

The fourth Hokage's face first contorted in anger then set in a look of deep sadness and depression

"And what does that have to do with your presence here" Minato asked "have you come to mock me for the life I have thrust upon my child, because if that is so you have done your job and I ask you to leave"

Kyuubi frowned slightly "No I have not come to mock you, I have enough knowledge to know of the future that awaits the child to know why you have forced him into the life of a jailor, No what brings me here is that even though I detest admitting it I need help to raise him to for fill that destiny, the seal as it is now allows me to communicate with the child but that is all I cannot go outside the seal to help him against the villagers that target him and I do not know enough about your kind to know how to train him to be a shinobi as he so wishes, and as it stands you are one of the only people that can do this, and that is why I am here I have come with an offer that will allow you the ability to help me raise and care for Naruto" she said

Minato blinked "and how exactly am I supposed to do this I only left enough Chakra to reseal you in if Naruto ever went to eight tales of your power" he asked

"what I have in mind is I will combine my chakra and yours to create an astral body for you, it will function almost exactly like a real one thanks to the fact that when you used Shiki Fuujin you tied both of our souls together this also allows you to access chakra and become solid for short periods" Kyuubi explained

Minato blinked "and you're doing this so that we can raise a child together" he asked uncertainly

"I have been raising that child as if he were my own since I have been able to communicate with him" Kyuubi hissed out angrily

Minato nodded "Why me though I would have though you would have chosen Kushina as she was your last host" he said confused

"I would have if I had a choice but as I mentioned you have your soul tied to the seal she does not only her Chakra remains meaning you're the only viable option" Kyuubi explained

Minato nodded in understanding it made sense since the body Kyuubi was suggesting would need a soul to give instruction but he had though it might have been enough just having chakra for the Kyuubi to work with apparently not.

"If we're going to do this Kyuubi we can't try to undermined one another nor can we be trying to fight over old grudges" Minato said calmly but he was excited this was a chance he never thought he would have a chance to raise his son and he wasn't going to give it up no matter what it meant having to do.

Kyuubi nodded in agreement she could live with that, it seemed reasonable after all and he was powerful, not many men could claim to have bested her like he had so she really had no argument to not letting him be in charge like this

Minato nodded at her acceptance "I guess that means were going to be family" he muttered before continuing "any way I was wondering how we were going to get the rest of my soul from the Shinigami for the body to work"

"Well to start with we need to create the body first and for that we both need to concern trait are chakra in your body to help it cerement the remanets of your soul into that form then we'll need to start pulling through the seal at your soul it will be a slow and painful process but in the end when your soul is inside you, you'll be able to project yourself out of the seal, to begin with you won't be seen or heard by anyone but Naruto but after a while of spending time in the mortal world you will be able to control who can hear and see you" Kyuubi explained

Minato nodded it sounded like a good though out plan "so when do we start" he asked

"We can start right now if you'd like" she replied grinning madly her kit was soon not going to be alone anymore.

* * *

**Ok here is Chapter 2 and anyone with any idea's please either Review or PM me so I can go over them and decide to putt them in also because this is my first Fanfiction the help would be appreciated**

**and I want to expecialy thank Gaaralover2247 for being my first ever Reviewer :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people here is the new chapter I really need help though as I have no Idea how to write the next so I desperately need Ideas/ help if you would like the next chapter and I was just recently informed of another Black Out and want anyone who knows the date to pass it on to me please :)**

And please don't forget to review this chapter so I know how I'm doing

Also if you want a say in who Naruto is paired with please Tell me but just know I DO NOT accept him paired with the following:

Sakura (She's to flaky and in love with Saskue)

Hinata (I can't stand her stutter)

Sasuke (I see him as an eniame not lover)

Kabuto (come on people he's so not right for Naruto)

And yes I don't mind Slash so if you have a boy in mind please I am open to the idea so go ahead.

'_Thinking'_

'Normal'

'**Kyuubi**'

'**Summoning'**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The combining process felt like fire to Minato a burning all consuming fire that spread all over his body and made him want to pass out which considering that he was a trained Shinobi was saying something, and after it was done Minato swore to be careful around Katon Jutsu from now on, he also felt completely drained but when mentioned to Kyuubi she explained that it was normal after all the stress his should had just been put through and she told him to rest as he would need to recuperate if he wanted to see Naruto soon

**00oo00oo00**

Naruto hurried towards his apartment ignoring the cold looks from the villagers he was just happy he didn't need to spend any more time in the hospital thanks to his Kaa-chan's healing abilities (even though he had only been there a maximum of a day) and normally he would celebrate by going to Ichiraku ramen stand but his Kaa-chan had ordered him to come into his mindscape as soon as possible.

When he finally reached his apartment he went straight for his room ignoring the damaged furniture and graffiti and sat in his meditative stance

It wasn't long before he appeared in a set of tunnels that reminded him of a sewer _got to change that as soon as kaa- chan tells me how_ he thought as he went looking for his adoptive mother

He spotted her just outside the area he cage was normally kept in she was tending to someone who lie on the floor

He rushed forward an inexplicable concern bubbling up inside of him for the mysteries person

"Is he ok kaa-chan" Naruto whispered staring at the strangely familiar man who he felt like he should know but he didn't know from where

Kyuubi nodded **"He will be fine little one"** she whispered and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder then she leaned forward and gently shook the man awake

Minaot woke gingerly blinking his eyes he saw a bunch of red hair and smiled slightly but held a bitter edge it_ looks like Kushinas_ he thought sadly

"**welcome back to the world of the living Minato"** Kyuubi said backing away from him she may have to work with him but she thought it best to still be weary for now

_Minato_ Naruto thought with a frown that was his father's name his adoptive mother had told him all about his parents to the degree that she had know them

_*Flash Back*_

A young Naruto sat curled up inside a blanket of large fluffy nine tales he sniffled a little

"Kyuu-chan is it true that my parent's abandoned me" the cute four year old asked

"**Who told you that"** Demanded the Kitsune

Naruto shrunk slightly "One of the kids at school said tha's why I'm an orphan because my parents couldn't stand to be around a demon like me"

The Kyuubi growled no one had the right to say those things to her kit no one

"**That's not true little one"** Kyuubi whispered as she recalled the night of her sealing she recalled the way Kushina had pinned her with her chakra chains as her husband single handily sealed her into his new born son

"**You know I know a little about your parents would you like to know about them´ **She said after coming free of her memories

Naruto nodded enthusiastically bouncing where he sat in excitement

_Where to begin_ wondered Kyuubi as she rested her head on her paws

"**I guess I should start with your mother since I know more about her than your father"** she said **"Your mother kit was Uzumaki Kushina she had fire like hair and was given the nickname the Bloody Habanero, she was a lot like you hot headed and always shouting she would be the best, she was a clan heir from the ruling clan of her home village the only clan I have ever been sealed into the Uzumaki she came to Kahona to build relations but during the third shinobi war her home was destroyed and she became a Kahona Ninja, she was strong kit and determined to have you even knowing her seal would be weakened by it, she even rushed out onto the battle field after I had been pulled from her body, she was the one that held me down as the Yondaime sealed me but that was ultimately what killed her as she rushed into battle complications from birth that went un cheeked and having me ripped out of her was too much for even her to battle through"** she finished

Naruto stared in awe his mother was so COOL and though he was sad that she had died at least he knew she died a hero and he was proud of that though a little sad she had died before he could remember her

"And my Father" Naruto asked eagerly

"**Well I don't know much about your father all I know was from when we fought and I was sealed but from what I do know your father was a determined human he was able to use a time space Ninjutsu to transport the both of us from Kahona's city to a better location he also with your mother help created a seal that would hold me until either I was ripped out or you died and in which case so would I"** Kyuubi said

Naruto froze "But I thought you were sealed by the Yondaime" He asked confused

Kyuubi purred in agreement **"I was, your Father was Namikaze Minato your Yondaime Hokage"**

Naruto blinked then tears formed in his eyes "Then why did he do this to me didn't he love me" he asked sadly

"**You're wrong from what I remember of that night he did his all to protect you he even tough was dyeing though himself in front of you and your mother when I attacked you and even though he sealed me into you as a leader he could not ask of that he himself would not give and he did this at the cost of his very soul as it was the only thing that could have stopped me at that time as I was not attacking under my own violation but for the will of another"** Finished Kyuubi but didn't bother explaining who the other was

Naruto sat there for a minute he didn't know whether to be proud or angry and as he thought about it his father had really sacrificed everything so that he could live even as a human sacrifice at least thanks to him he had a future so he decided on proud and he smiled his parents my not have lived but he now knew they did everything to make sure he couldn't be mad that they had loved him enough to die for him.

*_End Flash Back*_

Not that he blamed his father for his decision to make him a demon host mind you he himself was a where that as Hokage you couldn't ask someone to give up something that you wouldn't as kyuubi had said when he had asked and besides he had gotten a surrogate mother due to this action

"How long have I been out" asked Minato as he carefully stood as he looked around he spotted a small miniature copy of himself half behind Kyubbi and froze "Naru-chan" he whispered softly

And Naruto nodded and was in a second engulfed by a pair of strong arms as his Father whispered apologies and promises never to leave again into his ear Naruto grinned and screamed Tou-chan before hugging Minato back with just as much vigour

"How are you here" Naruto asked not letting go of around his father

Minato turned to Kyuubi "You didn't tell him what you were doing" he asked raising an eyebrow

The queen kitsune shook her head **"I didn't know if you would agree and didn't want to get his hopes up" **

Minato nodded in understanding before turning back to his precious child "Kyuubi brought me back as best she could" he said and then went on to explained the limitation of his new body and how only he and Kyuubi would see and hear him, Naruto listened with raped attention he was truly glad to have his Father back in any capacity.

**00oo00oo00**

"Please reconsider Hokage-sama" pleaded a one eyed shinobi he wore standard Jonin garb and had gravity defying hair "You've seen how the villager treat him please let me take sensei's son and raise him"

Sarutobi sighed he would like nothing more than to let Kakashi take in Naruto but the damn civilian council had interfered like with Jiraiya and banned him from seeing the child until he was an adult but Jiraiya had still demanded he be allowed to take his godson and raise him it had take Sarutobi the better part of five hours before Jiraiya had conceded but only because he had pointed out that Iwa would find it suspicious of Jiraiya rising a child who looked like his prized pupil and he still had a spy network to maintain

"We've been over this Kakashi, and you know the reasons why you cannot take Naruto not to mention that your still in Anbu what would you do if you had a long term Mission and Naruto" Sarutobi questioned

Kakashi sighed in defeat he knew he would be forced to choose the mission as it was his duty as a Kahona shinobi

Seeing Kakashi's look of defeat Sarutobi began thinking he may not be able to let Kakashi raise Naruto but he could give him a suggestion on how to help him in the future

"Young Naruto starts the ninja academy this week doesn't he" questioned Sarutobi coolly

"Yes" Kaskashi said slowly where was the Hokage going with this

"And once he graduated he will need a Sensei that doesn't hat him or sabotage him" Sarutobi continues

Kakashi nodded he understood where this was going "I understand Hokage-sama"

"good" concluded Sarutobi "you may leave Kakashi" he dismissed before turning his attention back to the paper work

a chibi Sarutobi looking at it as it keep getting bigger and bigger until it toppled over and squished chibi Sarutobi a leg that wasn't covered in paper twitching every now and again

_I'm too old for this_ Sarutobi sighed as he began the tedious task of signing forms over and over again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto come back here" Yelled an eye patch wearing Jonin chasing after a laughing pre- Genin wearing an atrocious bright neon jumpsuit

"You crossed the line this time Naruto" yelled a second Jonin also chasing after the Academy student

Naruto continued to laugh, for his short stature Naruto was very agile and he had increased stamina due to his slave driver parents especially his father when they got on the training field Minato wouldn't go soft on him claiming that he would never improve if he pulled his punches but as annoying as that train was it was something he loved in his Dad his ability to make him want to improver to be seen as an equal

-**Nice job on the monument –** said Minato running alongside his son **–and thanks for going easy on my carving-**

-**No problem-** Naruto said mentally

-**It truly is well done Kit a prank worthy of any Kitsune and the fact that none caught you until it was done means your stealth has improved, I'm glad you thought to have him train like this Mina-Chan-** Said Kyuubi her laughter vibrating though Naruto's head

Minato just grinned while Naruto pouted –**and About time too I hate having to where this even if orange is a nice colour it's not very smart to where as a shinobi-** complained Naruto before turning back to the perusing Jonin

"Give it up your just bent because you don't have the guts to do what I do, do ya losers wanabee's you'll never catch me" Naruto yelled irritating the Jonin even more.

Minato had become Narutos teacher and it had in turn caused Naruto to mature as well as embrace his heritage and he saw everything his Dad taught him as a way to prove himself to his father and as a way to continue his Legacy

-**You should probably let yourself get caught soon we don't want the council finding out you've improved enough to be able to evade Jonin level ninja-** Minato said he and Kyuubi had made Naruto promise to keep what he was learning a secret as Minato had learned that the council was intent on making the supposed 'Demon' suffer so Naruto was forced to create a mask per say while alone he was himself but when in company he was an idiot he even went as far as to fake a crush on one of the girls in his Academy class (he of course chose on that was obsessed with the Uchiha as such would never think of him romantically) and he was instructed to slowly let the mask fall so he could gain rank slowly and not be the target of assassination attempts because they thought him too strong.

-**Do I have to-** Naruto pouted

-**Naruto pouting is for children stop it now-** Scolded Kyuubi

-**Fine-** Naruto sighed there was no fighting it there seamed

-**It would be best If you let Iruka catch you-** Minato said as he pointed out the Chunin watching him from a distance

Naruto nodded and he quickly jumped down next to a wooden fence and continued racing all the while the Jonin following him, but when the two Jonin disappeared a part of the Fence fell down revealing Naruto holding a sheet that looked like the fence

"That was too easy" Naruto laughed as he sensed his Sensei sneak up behind him

"Oh yeah Naruto" said Iruka from behind him, Naruto feigned being frighted and jumped in the air before falling to the ground making Minato laugh and Kyuubi sigh _why did her kit have to take after his dummy of a father anyway_

"Iruka-Sensei what are you doing here" Naruto fake demanded

"No what are you doing here your supposed to be in class" Iruka said pointing his finger at Naruto who's look turned sheepish

**00oo00oo00oo00**

Naruto sat on the floor at the front of the class tied up and pouting, while Minato sat faithfully next to him crossed legged

_So cute_ he thought as he watched his son pout with a grin on his face that only grew when Naruto heard Kyuubi's agreement to his thought and huffed.

-**Oh stop antagonising are son Minato can't you see he embarrassed-** Kyuubi said faking a stern voice

Naruto groaned at his mother's statement while his father laughed

The ever doting duo had only come together when Naruto had pointed out to his father that his Birth mother would have wanted him to be happy and it wasn't like he was going to forget her and he would make sure that Naruto never did as well, it had taken a while but eventually he had surrendered to the vixen and they according to Naruto had become a real if a little mismatched family and they both showered him with all the love and attention he could want all the while Minato would tell him stories of his Birth Mother which Naruto loved hearing and thought they never got old he only wished he could have meet her.

The only thing that got to Naruto nowadays was that almost the entire call picked on him calling him a dead last and dobe and generally looking down on him for being 'parentless'

"I'm at the end of my rope here Naruto you failed the Graduation test last time and the time before that tomorrow you have another chance and your messing up again" Lectured Iruka

Naruto Huffed it wasn't that he wasn't capable of passing the stupid test his parent's keep lecturing him how it would put him in danger and he was growing sick of it.

Iruka's eyebrow twitched and his head seemed to double in size "Fine because you missed it everyone will review the transformation technique"

The entire class groaned and protested loudly

"This is a total waste of time" groaned Shikamaru as he stood next to Naruto

"We always pay for your screw ups" said Ino standing on Naruto's other side

"Like I care" Naruto muttered, his eyes caught his father's as he stood next to Iruka his eyes gleaming with mirth –**Naruto why don't you try out that new Jutsu of yours-** Minato said with a grin

Naruto heard Kyuubi laugh and he had to restrain himself from doing the same

Naruto had known the henge for years, it was the only way he could go shopping for groceries and such ( only when he didn't find some on his kitchen table courtesy of a silver haired Jonin) thanks to being the host of the Kyuubi and so his parent's had decided it was best he know all the basic ninja techniques to be able to survive and when he mastered them his parents were more than happy for him to play it was more his mother who goaded him into pranks (she was a Kitsune after all) but his father had a mischievous streak as well and enjoyed a good prank as well.

When Naruto steeped forward for his turn he was trying extremely hard to not let his excitement show

"Naruto please perform the transformation technique" asked Iruka

Naruto put his hands into the Ram seal and called out "Henge" before becoming completely covered in smoke, when it disappeared slightly a lushes Blond teenager with her bright blond hair in pigtails and completely naked bar the smoke that covered the bare essentials appeared and blew Iruka a kiss causing him to fly back due to a nose bleed

Minato was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically and he wasn't the only one Naruto could hear his mother doing the same from inside the seal, the Jutsu was created for infiltration missions where it would be too risky to send in actual Kunoichi but it had another purpose in knocking perverts out due to nose bleeds

"Hahaha got you with my _Oiroke no Jutsu_" Naruto said as he surrendered himself to his laughter

Minato after he calmed down felt slightly bad for the Chunin who looked ready to explode, poor Iruka always seemed to get the brunt of both Naruto's and Minato's Pranks but it was always in a brotherly fashion as Naruto considered Iruka his big brother and Minato wasn't objecting to considering him like a son after watching him defend Naruto to the villiage.

Later that evening After Naruto had cleaned the Hokage Monument

*_Flash Back*_

"You're not going home until you clean off every last drop of pain" Called Iruka as he sat onto the first Hokages head and watched Naruto work

"Fine" Naruto called back as he scrubbed

-**Alright son I think it might be a good Idea to start working on your second elemental affinity, as you know its water **- Instructed Minato going into what Naruto called 'Sensei Mode' –**Now what I want you to do is to try and soften the paint by remoistening the water in it, this should make it just slide off, ok here's how you do it-** He said and he demonstrated putting his hand over a dry patch of paint and concentrating for a second before removing his hand revelling wet paint -**Now your turn-** Minato said

Naruto nodded as he started to focus his chakra as he moved his hand, he managed to create a little lift but not much so he tried it over and over still getting the same results

-**Don't worry-** Minato said seeing his son's annoyance at his task –**Working on ones second elemental affinity is much harder than people give credit too but you're doing great and it is a Jonin's skill so don't worry if it takes a while-** he continued being supportive

-**Thanks Dad-** Naruto said as he continued to try at his task once again

*_End Flash Back*_

Iruka took Naruto out for ramen while Minato returned to the seal to help him recharge (and to spend time with Kyuubi as she got awfully board being stuck in the seal all day everyday) well that's what he said to himself but the real reason was that he didn't want to see Iruka doting on his son like a parent (as that job was taken thank you very much) but he still though Naruto needed the time alone.

"Naruto" Asked Iruka

"Hm" Naruto replied still slurping up his ramen

"Why would you do that to the Hokage Faces I mean you know who the Hokage are don't you" Iruka asked waving his had to emphasise his point.

How could he not his own father was the youngest Hokage and the only one with the power to seal Kyuubi, not to mention it had always been his dream even without the knowledge of who his parents were to be the Hokage but now even more so because now he wanted it to protect everyone of his precious people.

"offcourse I do everyone knows who they were, they were the best of their generations undisputed ninja champs and the fourth Hokage he was the most amazing he saved the village from the nine tailed fox" Naruto said and quickly shut himself up before he could say something he would regret later because Iruka would be forced to report it to the Hokage and then it might reach the ears of his dad's many enemies both in and outside of the village

"Then why did you." Iruka began only to be cut off by Naruto

"Because I'm going to be greater than all of them I'm going to protect this village until my final breath and my precious people" Said Naruto solemnly

Iruka just stared for a minute stunned by the serious way that Naruto spoke about protecting the village then smiled he hoped Naruto knew what his dream would mean and hoped that someday Naruto made his dream of being Hokage come true.

Later that night Minato and Kyuubi sat Naruto down inside the seal to discuss the exam for tomorrow

"You don't need to fail this one but you will have to keep down to the lower half of the graduates" Mianto said

"**and if they try the Bunshin no Jutsu do the Kage Bunshin as your chakra stores are too big for the regular old Bunshin**" pointed out Kyuubi and Minato nodded his head in agreement it was the only way that Naruto would pass the Bunshin test

Naurto and his parents had worked on it when he had entered the academy but due to his Uzumaki chakra and Kyuubi he would never be able to use that little chakra amount to pull off that Jutsu so they had resorted to teaching him the advanced versions that consumed more Chakra of the Jutsu

"Your Tai Jutsu is coming along slowly but nicely but that's to be expected as your learning both the Uzumaki and Namikaze styles and they are very different from one another as the Uzumaki relies on adding chakra and sealing into the Tai Jutsu along with powerful strikes while the Namikaze relies on speed and agility and hitting opponents before they understand what you're doing" said Minato

Naruto nodded they were very different and so far he had only really learning the basics of the Uzumaki as he was still learning the art of sealing meaning he was better off on his Namikaze style but since the hummingbird was such a recognisable Tai Jutsu he had been forced to resort to the academy style for now.

"**Your Gen Jutsu on the other hand frankly sucks'** commented Kyuubi making both Minato and Naruto sweat dropped at her bluntness "**But that is more to do with your huge reserves than anything else, and all that really matters is that you can break out of gen Jutsu"** she continued ignoring the two blonds

Minato snapped back into teacher mode and continued "Now Naruto as a Genin you will have a wide birth in showing your skills but you need to keep the most important ones secret as a ninja's greatest tool is deception" Said Mianto "and remember lower the mask gradually so not to attract your Sensei's or Team mates attention and don't forget Team work is key when working with others, it allows you to utilise others skills and helps of set your own short comings"

Naruto nodded he had heard that speech a million times and it was getting old fast all he really wanted was to prove his self to his parents but they weren't letting him.

Minato seeing the nod sighed in relief he didn't want his precious son in danger and he hoped who ever his new Sensei would be that he did discriminate against Naruto or he would be forced to take action (In the form of a few mildly embarrassing pranks for minor infractions and humiliating pranks for everything else as that was what he was restricted to instead of beating him to a pulp like he would enjoy doing) but he had faith that Sarutobi wouldn't stick Naruto with anyone like that as he thought of Naruto like a second grandson.

"After the exam tomorrow I'll Increase your gravity seals" Commented Minato

Naruto pouted it was so ... Troublesome when his Dad increased his weight seal's and it drained so much of his chakra when he reset them

"Don't worry if you're good I'll teach you a new Jutsu" winked Minato seeing his son's pout

"**Mina-chan don't bribe are child"** Scolded Kyuubi hugging her precious little blond while glaring at his father

Minato rubbed the back of his head in a nervous gesture that he could never get rid of "Sorry Kyuubi-Koi I just wanted to help him through it" he said with a small pout

She frowned for a second she must be getting soft as that pout was working "**Oh alright but only if he behaves" **

Both blond shot her wide grins that seemed to light up the room

"What type of Jutsu" asked Naruto excited He really hoped it was either the Rasengan or the Hiraishin but even if it wasn't his Father still taught him awesome Jutsu particularly ones that worked wither with his primary affinity of air or like at the moment his secondary affinity of water (That he was still working on mastering)

Minato had never been prouder when he learned that his son had inherited both his and Kushina's affinities except maybe the moment that Naruto was born and it showed to at least him that Naruto would be a powerful force as a Ninja.

The Next day as Naruto sat waiting he couldn't help feeling excited if a little exhausted (His father had put him through four hours of Tai Jutsu training of both his styles and an hour of sealing training after so it meant he hadn't got much sleep) but even still he couldn't wait to prove himself to his parents

He glanced briefly at his father who sat beside him and he could feel his nerves building what if he messed up and made a fool of himself for real in front of his father.

Minato seeing his son's nerves shot him an encouraging smile

–**Don't worry little one well be proud of you no matter what- **Kyuubi said trying to help her mate encourage there son

Naruto nodded he hoped so, not even the arrival of that annoying Uchiha Sasuke-Teme could get him out of his funk.

A little while later after he had completed his Tai Jutsu test where he scored an average mark and his Gen Jutsu test where he flunked the casting and did average on the dispelling and his written exam where he almost fell asleep it was after this portions of his exam he heard Iruka call from the front "the final test will be on the clone Jutsu" and he sighed it looked like his Kaa-chan was right as usual

"Looks like you're out of luck loser" called a voice from beside him

He turned to see Uchiha Sasuke smirking at him

"Screw you Teme" Naruto shot back ignoring his father's scolding look while glaring at his rival

"Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun that way Baka" screamed a shrill voice on his other side

Naruto turned to see a light pink haired girl with a large forehead wherein a red battle dress (That would do her no good in a real fight or on a mission)

Inwardly sighing in annoyance before making sure his face didn't reflect anything but adoration "But Sakura-chan the Teme started it" He said in his most annoyingly whiny voice

"He did not" she shrieked "He was just telling the truth" and she pulled her fist back and tried to hit him on the head

Minato growled in annoyance as he batted her had away from his son, he had disliked the pink haired little monster ever since she had ended her friendship with his son just so she could become popular so she could win her precious Sasuke-Kun

The girl looked baffled before ignoring the phenomenon and going back to screeching at his son

_Menes_ Minato thought, Rin had been a Kakashi fan girl but she had never taken it to the extremes this girl did she had at least taken her training seriously and most of the girls in this class wouldn't last a day out in the real shinobi world

-**I hope I'm not on either of their team's-** Naruto pouted

Minato laughed –**Me too **- he said before putting his arm around his son as if to comfort him causing Kyuubi to snort and start laughing at her mates antics.

When it was finally Naruto's time to be called down for the final exam he was extremity nervous

He glanced at the headbands displayed on the desk and tried to steal himself _Alright let's do this_ he thought to himself

"Alright Naruto please create three Bunshin" said Iruka

Naruto nodded before flashing through hand sighs "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he called out gleefully creating three solid copies of him self

Iruka gaped for a second "where did you learn that" he asked

The four Naruto's shrugged "From a good teacher" said the original causing Minato to smile

Iruka shook his head before smiling "Congratulation's you graduate" Minato's smile grew into an all out grin he was proud of his son

But two others were nothing but furious and another curious

_How the hell did that demon learn that _thought Mizuki furiously _this means I'll have to adjust my plan's from the demon._

_Where did that dobe learn that_ thought Sasuke furious _that power should be mine I need it to defeat that man not this dobe_.

_You keep getting more interesting _Shikamaru thought he had noticed hoe Naurto would always seemed to be holding back and the brief flashes of annoyance he saw directed as Sakura before being replaced by a look of adoration and if that weren't enough Naruto would always glance in random direction's and smile a real smile not the fake on he used all the time with his eyes closed, this one seemed to make the room a little brighter to Shikamaru, at first he had assumed that Naruto had an imaginary friend but then there were times when someone would try to hurt Naruto but the attacks were mysteriously stopped by a mysterious presence that followed him around like earlier with Sakura when she was about to hit Naruto but her fist was Pushed back and events like that above all else had convinced him that someone or something was guarding Naruto but he couldn't figure out what.

Naruto smiled as Iruka handed him his very own head band and gave the Chunin a hug

Minato pouted he wanted a hug too but there were too many witnesses, he snapped out of his childish thinking as he saw Mizuki's concealed glare and Sasukes out right one something was up, he had best keep his eyes on those two.

After the exam the graduating families stood infront of the academy congraduating those who passed while Naruto sat on a lone swing he wished his family could be like that but what he really wished was that he could show everyone who knew who his parents where that he was honouring them and was not a total failure to their memories

Crunch

Narutos head whipped up at the noise, he saw Mizuki-Sensei smiling at him "come with me"

Naruto was confused but got up and followed him with Minato faithfully beside him –**Be careful Naruto, something doesn't feel right-** said Minato warily but Naruto chose to ignore him after all Mizuki wouldn't cause harm to any anybody right.

Mizuki lead him to a ledge above the village where they both sat and watched the sun set

"You did well today Naruto" Mizuki said breaking the silence "You must be trying to make someone very proud" he continued

Naruto nodded "Yeah"

Mizuki plastered on a fake smile and hiding his hands and quickly flashing through a variation of a Yamanaka mind alteration Jutsu "I have an idea of how you can really make them proud, it a little extra credit test"

-**Don't listen to him Naruto-** Warned Kyuubi but was ignored

"What do I have to do Sensei" Asked Naurto his voice sounding far away

**-Naruto-** said Minato trying to get his son to respond but got no reaction –**Something's not right Kyuubi-chan Naurto's not responding at all and that's not like are son-**

Kyuubi nodded and started to concentrate on Naurto's mind where she found a problem –**He' trapped in a mind altering genjutsu I'll need awhile to brake him free it seems his Sensei has stolen a few tips from the Yamanaka-**

Minato nodded –**alright I'll stay with him while you get to work.-**

Later that night Naruto sat alone in a clearing next to an old large shed holding a scroll while Minato sat next to him trying to break the GenJutsu

-**Minato I'm pulling the Jutsu off now -** called Kyuubi

-**Thank Kami-** muttered Minato he had been worried sick about Naurto and was royally pissed at Mizuki for using his son as a scaped goat

-**Here goes in three.. two.. one-** called Kyuubi before a blast of red chakra forced its way out of Naruto surrounding him and bringing him to his knees, he cried out in pain making Minato rush to him kneeling down Minato grasped a hold of his son trying to take away his pain by giving him comfort

-**Are you alright Naruto-** asked Minato worriedly still hugging his son

Naruto nodded slowly –**What happened Dad last thing I remember was talking to Mizuki-Sensei and then nothing-** he asked confused

–**It appears that little one your Sensei was going to use you to steal the forbidden scroll and make you take the blame while he took the scroll- **answered a tiered Kyuubi

-**You should rest Kyu-Hime you used a lot of your strength to push the mind Jutsu away- **said Minato sternly

Kyuubi merely muttered an agreement before falling silent

Minato turned back to his son and began to explain –** what you're mother said was correct Mizuki used you to steal the scroll and was going to pin it on you, unfortunately we couldn't stop you from taking the scroll because you're mother hadn't found the root's of the Jutsu and with mental Justu you must find the root's or it becomes a subliminal message that doesn't go away and keep's in the back of your mind at all times, but we've come up with a plan ok-**

Naruto nodded he understood but he was angry that someone would use him like that –**Is there any way to stop anything like this happening again-** asked Naruto desperately

Minato hugged his son closer to give him some comfort –** There is no way unless you have a split personality to stop a Yamanaka's Jutsu but you have an advantage with Kyuubi and me we have now put fail safe's in place so that an incident like this cannot occur again-**

Naruto hugged his Dad back in thanks he didn't like to think about what would have happened had he not been there

-**Now listen closely Naruto-** Minato said after a few minutes of just comforting his son –**Here's the plan-**

**00oo00oo00oo00**

An hour later Naruto sat panting he had just mastered the Hahonryū no Jutsu it was a Jutsu creates a spiral in the users hand that can be shot at an enemy from a large distance the only down side was that it would only knock an opponent out instead of causing them Injury from the Forbiden scroll (with Minato's supervision of course)

-**Rest for now Naruto I sense an approaching chakra signature's it feels like Iruka with Mizuki not far behind-** said Mianto kneeling down to his son's level **–you sure you want to do this I can take over if you want-** They had managed to come up with the Idea when Naruto was seven and had nearly been kidnapped by a Kumo shinobi because he had passed out Minato had thrown himself at Naruto not realising that Kyuubi was using her chakra to try and wake the child from his shock, only for Minato to be dragged into control his son's body, they had practiced until they had it down but it was not something that either enjoyed doing especially when Minato could become a solid entity all on his own even if it was only for a few minutes

Naruto shook his head –**Its ok ill do it-** he said determination shining in his eye's

Minato waited for a second before nodding –**Its show time-** he said standing and turning around

"I got you now hehehe" Iruka said as he landed before Naruto

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner "Caught me already Sensei your quick, hey listen I'm going to show you this really cool Jutsu from this scroll Just like Mizuki-Sensei said I was supposed to"

Iruka Blinked he could tell Naruto had been working hard, then he froze remembering what he had said "Wait Mizuki said that" He asked he needed confirmation that his friend was a traitor and that it wasn't a misunderstanding

Naruto Nodded he plastered a fake confused look on his face "He told me where to find the scroll and this place" he said trailing off at Iruka's shocked face

-**Nice acting Naruto but keep a where Mizuki is near by listening in to every word you say-** Said Minato as he scanned the clearing with his eye's

A whizin sound sliced through the air and Minato's eye's snapped back to Naruto, only to see him being pushed to the side as a hail of Kunai pined Iruka in place

**-Are you alright-** Minato asked Naruto quickly

**-I'm Fine Dad don't worry-** replied Naruto

"I see you found are little hid away" Called a sneering voice from a tree branch

"So that's the way it is huh, I should have known" Sai Iruka

Mizuki smirked from his perch on a tree branch

"Naruto give me the scroll now" He called down his voice a command

Naruto sat shocked but his anger was rising it was true then he had been used and he didn't like it

Minato grit his teeth at the Chunin he was on thin ice as it was and he was only making Minato angrier and angrier every time he opened his mouth

"Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll it contains forbidden Jutsu that could put this village in grave danger, Mizuki used you to get the scroll for his own power" Called Iruka as he removed a Kunai that was lodged in his thigh

Naruto tensed he under no circumstances liked helping people put his home and everyone he cared about in danger especially not some Uchiha wanabee

"Naurto Iruka's just trying to scare you, now hand me the scroll" Mizuki said trying to reason from his perch

"Stop Lying Mizuki, Naruto don't let him near that scroll" Shouted Iruka from where he stood still pinned to the shed wall

"Oh I'll tell you who's lying" Laughed Mizuki

"No Mizuki" Iruka shouted again as he tried to pry himself free

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto since the decree twelve years ago" Sneered Mizuki

"That's forbidden" Shouted Iruka desperately he didn't want the boy he considered a brother to know the true burden he carried and especially not this way

Minato and Naruto stood shocked was he seriously going to tell him about the Kyuubi

Minato quickly snapped out of it –**Play along-** he instructed

"What decree" Stuttered Naruto following his Dad's order's

"The decree is that no one can tell you then nine tailed fox is inside you, you are the fox spirit that attacked are home and killed your beloved Iruka's parents" Mizuki shouted Madly

"Stop it" Iruka shouted desperately as he tore himself halfway of the wall

"Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you, like dirt like they hated you for just being alive" Continued Mizuki

Minato twitched violently he wished he could kill this pathetic excuse for a ninja right here and right now –**enough of this I think you should show him that his triumph card just failed-** Minato said casually while boiling inside

-**Right on it-** said Naruto

"cut the crap Teme I'm eleven and even I can tell there is a difference between a container and what is contained beside's I already know about Kyuubi" Naruto said calmly his Icy Voice freezing Mizuki and Iruka in place more than his admission

"How" demanded Mizuki furiously shaking of his fear at Naruto's voice it was obvious that someone had beat him to telling the demon and lost him his triumph card

Naruto raised an eyebrow "When people go around calling you a demon and Baka Kitsune one can't help but wonder why" He said sarcastically

Minato raised his own eyebrow at his son –**You're spending too much time around you'r mother-** he muttered

Causing Naruto to have to repress a grin because of this he missed Mizuki throwing one of his fuma Shruiken at him until he heard his cry of "Die demon"

Minato looked horrified and before he could react he felt Kyuubi's presence surround him making it impossible to more

-**What are you doing-** He demanded struggling to move so he could save his son

-**Calm down he will be just fine Iruka will not let anything happen to him and do you really think I would put my little one in danger like that with out being positive he would be fine-** Kyuubi demanded

Minato secede his struggling at once –**No of course not-** he sputtered

-**Then why are you trying to blow your cover-** She hissed back

"Naruto get down" Iruka yelled cutting Minato off

He watched as his son's academy teacher pushed him down and took the shuriken to the back

Nauro had on instinct when he had heard the yell dropped to the ground, he looked up to see Iruka-Sensei using his own body as a shield for Naurto

"Why" He asked shocked

"Because you're like a little brother to me Naruto" Iruka said through his pain "and as you said you would do anything to protect those precious to you and so will I"

Naruto stared at him before a true smile broke across his face

Minato was stumped he hadn't expected this at all but he was just relived that Naurto was alright

"Don't make me laugh, Iruka was orphaned because the fox killed his parents and now that the spirit resides inside you hell do anything to keep that scroll from you" Laughed Mizuki

-**Naruto why don't you show your Nii-san your new Jutsu-** said Minato lightly

-**Gotcha-** Naruto said before pulling himself out from under Iruka "you'll pay for hurting my Nii-san you Teme' He said his voice dripping in ice and his normally happy eyes as frosty as his voice

A shudder ripped through both Iruka and Mizuki unaided as they watched the normally happy kid turn into a cold shinobi

Kyuubi laughed as she watched from inside the seal it would seem that her Kit had inherited Minato's ability to turn from a fun loving person into the most dangerous predator in the world

Mizuki shook of his fear after all the kid was just a Dobe his only skill note worth was the kage bunshin no Jutsu "Bring it on nine tailed Fox" He shouted

"Don't worry fool I'll make it painless" Hissed Naruto Glare still in place "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he called making two doppelgangers spear next to him

"Get Iruka-Sensei out of the danger" He called before turning his full attention onto Mizuki as the two other Naruto's grabbed one of Iruka's arm each and jumped to the safety of the tree's where on removed the shuriken from Iruka's back

Mizuki pulled the other Fuma Shuriken from his back before spinning it and charging at Naruto

Naruto quickly started to gather his chakra to his hand and when the pressure started to build he let it shoot out and it charged strait for Mizuki who didn't react in time and was speed away by the powerful flush of water knocking him back

Minato smiled proudly as he watched his son take down the chunin while Iruka watched in awe as a great torrent of water shot out from a spear of water in Naruto's hand

Naruto quickly shut of his Jutsu and saw Mizukis prone figger out cold next to a tree, he turned around to look at his Dad and Iruka when a squad of Anbu appeared next to his body

"You ok" asked Naruto coming up to Iruka

Iruka smiled and nodded "Yeah I'll be fine"

-**Are you alright Naruto-** Minato asked worriedly finally being realised by Kyuubi

-**I'm fine dad-** He said back mentally causing Minato to let out a breath of relief he was sure his son was trying to give him grey hair he thought as he raped his arms around his son for a moment in a tight hug

**-Don't ever worry me like that again**- Minato demanded

**-Don't worry I don't plan on it-** Naruto said before helping up Iruka

**00oo00oo00oo00**

The Sandaime who had watched the conformation through his crystal ball smiled Naruto seemed to become more like his parent's all the time and though he was anger that Naruto new of the fox he was glad that he wasn't angry the fact that he had accepted it so lightly was a relief to Sarutobi but seeing Naruto take charge in the fight had made him see that he truly was capable of change the world that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto just like his father predicted before his death.

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long but like I said I am stuck for Ideas on how to do any more chapters and they main reason that this one was completed was thanks to Gaaralover2247 helping me brain storm so if anyone has any Ideas of how to continue please let me know**

**Poll result for Naruto's pairing**

**Shikamaru – 1**

**Kakashi – 1**

**Review Please**

**Love Ana**


End file.
